


my boy builds coffins

by lovingfionn



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Everyone is Dead, Ghosts, M/M, Mentions of Death, cemetery caretaker!sebastian, except sebastian, ghost!chris, god has cursed me, mentions of illness, possible ghost sex, sebastian can talk to ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingfionn/pseuds/lovingfionn
Summary: Sebastian is a cemetery caretaker who can talk to ghosts and Chris is just trying to find peace in afterlife."I had never felt like I was living."(title is taken from the song 'my boy builds coffins' by florence and the machine)





	my boy builds coffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this story approximately two years ago, but i couldn't keep writing so i deleted it. now i'm reposting but i'm still not sure if can upload new chapters regularly. chapters will be REALLY SHORT, so beware.
> 
> english is not my first language and i apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes beforehand.
> 
> please leave comments&kudos, i'd appreciate it!!!

“...and I told him that…” Sebastian was walking with a little girl in the cemetery with a flashlight in his hand. The girl was seven years old and had died when she was five because of her ASD. Her black hair was braided and she was wearing a dark blue dress. Holding tight onto Sebastian’s jacket, she nodded as she told him to go on talking.

“...then the guy walked away, crying.” He grimaced. “Do you think I was rude to him, Marjorie?” He stopped and turned to little Marjorie with a disturbed face. “I don’t like rejecting people who want to keep seeing the ones they love but they can’t come here in the middle of the night. It’s forbidden!” He sighed and they kept walking together.

The sky was incredibly dark that night. Normally, every star on the sky would shine with all of their light and leave no room to remain unseen. But this time was different. The sound of a mild wind made Sebastian and Marjorie shiver and turn around to look at the empty cemetery. Nothing seemed odd (except for the stars). Sebastian tried to make a guess about the stars.

“Is it gonna rain?” he hummed to himself and narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should’ve taken precautions for his humble cottage. Or else rain might cause damp smell in it. He couldn’t see any cloud when he looked at the sky. When Marjorie pulled his jacket’s skirt to attract his attention, he sighed and smiled at her. Suddenly, Marjorie looked so innocent to him. Maybe it’s because of the way she looked. Pale skin, a little bit blush on her cheeks and big green eyes. Mixing with her braids and dress, Sebastian could do anything for her.

They stood in front of an open burial pit which was prepared for a funeral tomorrow. A big, dark hole like tonight’s sky. Waiting to be filled with not just a body, but with memories. Memories of good and bad times, _life_. Everything was ready, even the gravestone. Unlike the other gravestones, this one was slightly bigger and sophisticated. Sebastian murmured the name on it.

“Christopher Robert Evans.” Frowning, “Why do you think he died, Marjorie?” he asked. He always tried to make a guess about people’s cause of death. He was a curious man, what could he say more?

Marjorie just shrugged. “Maybe his heart had hurt like mine. My heart used to hurt everyday, Ma would give me pills and tell me to keep breathing.” Shaking her head with disapproval, “It had hurt so much,” she whispered. “So I stopped breathing.” She turned to Sebastian with a desperate look in her eyes.

Sebastian wanted to hold the little girl’s hand but he couldn’t, because Marjorie had died from ASD two years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: gingercullenboy


End file.
